This invention relates to systems for the processing of digitized media content, such as streamed video and audio programming for delivery to a variety of receiving devices, particularly for the delivery of video and audio programming to mobile telephones, and wireless PDAs equipped with displays, and more particularly to GPRS and 3G mobile telephone formats.
The Internet has shown rapid growth in terms of multimedia content deployment. Unlike web pages, where there is a standard (i.e., HTML) specifying the document encoding format, multimedia data by contrast are often encoded using different tools into many different encoding formats. This diversity of encoding formats has caused significant accessibility issues for end users, who may not have the tools or the expertise to select the right mechanisms to decode the encoded media data into the correct presentation format. As a further complication, continuous media such as audio and video are often delivered using streaming servers that implement certain streaming protocols. Despite the availability of de facto standards for streaming protocols, such as RTSP/RTP/RTCP, there are nevertheless other streaming protocols in use by various content providers that are incompatible with the standard protocols. Therefore, in addition to the content encoding format, the communication protocol between the server and the client is also not standardized, thus leading to further accessibility obstacles for the end user. Finally, with the rapid emergence of mobile devices such as mobile PDAs, GPRS mobile phones, and 3G mobile phones, even the original presentation formats of the media content, such as video resolution, video frame rate, video data rate, audio sampling rate, audio data rate, may not be compatible with the limited rendering capability available in the mobile device, thus making the received data useless.
What is needed is an improved method and system for transcoding and merging or inserting multi-media data for access to content in essentially real time.